It's Brody Time
by Charmedmich
Summary: From the brilliant web series Buffering. Television actor Alex Brody is nominated for an Emmy award, how will his evening on the red carpet go? Will he win the award for best actor?


**Hello readers, this is our first fanfiction about and in honour of an amazing digital show called Buffering. We hope you enjoy!**

**It's Brody Time**

Nerves had never been a part of him, he was too confident to be nervous. As his flatmate buzzed around like a fly on heat worrying where his tie was, or searching for his belt that he just knew had been on the chair ten minutes ago, Alex sauntered into the bathroom listening to Ben rant and rave about his lost belongings. He slowly undressed and admired himself in the mirror whilst waiting for the water of the shower to heat up. Slipping into the shower he gathered his shampoo and started lathering up his hair whilst practicing his acceptance speech, who else could win this, he had it in the bag! He rinsed off his hair and started to lather his body slowly with the aromatic gel that must have belonged to his flatmate Ben, no one else would buy jasmine and rose scented gel. 'You are the best actor around, no one can resist this charm' he said to himself as he ran his hands slowly over his toned body. 'Alex! Hurry up! The car will be here in fifteen minutes' Ben shouted through the door. Alex finished his shower and stopped by the mirror peering at his reflection with a small, knowing smirk before wrapping a towel firmly around his waist singing loudly 'I am the best so take off that dress, sex, sex, sex'. 'Alex! Now!' Came Ben's voice booming through their small flat. 'Yeah, yeah, they will not start without their star' Alex shouted in reply. Once he was dressed in his new dark blue Armani suit that he had acquired from the back of a lorry but nobody needed to know that little detail, he fixed his bright pink tartan patterned tie and styled his hair to perfection. Ben was pacing the floor throwing heated looks towards Alex as he reminded him that the red carpet would not wait for them.

By the time the car was nearing its destination Ben was becoming frustrated with Alex's pretentious spiel about how he was bound to win the Best Actor Award that he had been nominated for; of course everyone knew that Latter Day Saints was the best television show in the history of television! Who else was as good as 'The Alex Brody?' Yes, to say that Ben was frustrated with Alex would be an understatement, why on earth had he agreed to walk the red carpet with Alex? Oh yes, no one else was mad enough to do it! As the car pulled to a stop, Ben shook his head to wake himself from his reverie and pasted on his best smile before exiting the car with a small wave to the cameras. Alex waited for Ben to move a few paces from the car before he stepped out, standing tall he raised a hand to the cameras whilst flicking his scarf behind him and shouted for all to hear 'It's Brody Time!' The crowd loved him as he strutted down the carpet waving to everyone as they cheered and smiling at the cameras as he was asked to stop and pose for pictures. Of course he was more than happy to pose; they were here just to see him after all!

Alex was in his element, exactly where he was supposed to be in life, The Emmy's, the most prestigious award show for television stars. He knew without a doubt that not only would he win the best actor award but also that he would be going home with the most gorgeous woman there, it did not matter that the females surrounding him were not aware of this fact! He was Alex Brody; no woman could resist his animalistic charms.

As he waited impatiently to be seated for the show, he scanned the room trying to decide who the lucky lady may be for an evening of Brody Fire. His eyes landed an a beautiful head of long blond hair seated at the other side of the hall, he tried in vain to see what this mysterious stranger looked like but became infuriated with everyone blocking his view. 'Oh never mind' he thought to himself, that brunette had a figure that he could happily envision himself with. He was finally led to a table quite a distance from the stage and seated with a group of rather grumpy looking men; he turned to Ben demanding that they find a closer table with young women instead. 'Alex, you cannot choose where you want to sit!' Ben exclaimed in an angry whisper. 'I can and I will. I am Alex Brody, award winning actor!' He replied to Ben's chagrin. Before he could locate a suitable table, the lights dimmed and people's voices became hushed as the host mounted the stage to begin the evening of Alex's life.

As the show ended and the lights came up Alex was in a state of shock, he had spent the entire show at this table full of losers, hadn't seen a boneable women the whole time and to top it all he had no damn award! "Well that was a let-down, they didn't even show my best scene, you know the one where I'm riding the motorcycle, shooting at the helicopter! Damn I looked badass in that scene. Maybe if they used that I might have won" Alex said to Ben as they headed over to the free bar so he could drown his sorrows. Ben looked at Alex as if he just said the most ridiculous thing in the world "Get over it Alex, you were never going to win" "But I'm Alex Freaking Brody, why the hell wouldn't I win?" With a stiff drink in hand Alex continued to rant "How could they give it to Josh Groban? He isn't even an actor!" Ben noticed Alex had started with the puppy dog eyes. He knew this Alex all too well and he knew that if he didn't act soon he would be carrying his drunk-ass roommate home "Hey isn't that Taylor Swift over there?" Ben pointed to a blonde across the room. Alex jumped up from his slumped position at the bar, forgetting about the Emmy he didn't just win and started to readjust his tie. "Sorry dude," Alex said "Looks like its Brody time" and he headed straight for the elusive Miss Swift.

Alex couldn't even get close to Taylor, her management had formed a wall when they saw him coming over but he didn't let that stop him now his mood had been lifted. He knew he was the star of the hit TV show Latter Day Saints, so what if he didn't get the Emmy, it was just like the Oscar snub last year, he was still at the after party and he would be damned if he would let this opportunity go to waste. Just look at all the tail I could have tonight he thought. He headed back to the bar in search of his roommate but after a minute of looking he couldn't find him so he gave up, he knew Ben would make it home safely, he was too much of a square not to. At the bar he ordered a martini, shaken not stirred, god he felt like James Bond in his Armani suit, and set about looking for his next target. It didn't take long before he spotted a hot blonde in fishnets and stilettos. Finishing his drink in one big gulp he set the glass down and strutted over and whispered in the blondes ear "I'm the best so take off that dress" and to his surprise the blonde spun round and Alex took a step back in horror, the blonde turned out to be Cindy, his crazy ex who burned down his house. "Well if it isn't the Emmy loser Alex Brody" Cindy remarked. The words cut into Alex but he quickly regained composure, but not before Cindy saw the hurt cross his face. Concerned she asked "Are you alright?"Keeping up his bravado act Alex looked at the guy standing next to Cindy and said "Lose the zero baby and go home with the hero" gesturing to himself with his thumb. Cindy couldn't help but smile; no matter how hard she tried she was unable to resist the Brody charm.

Alex woke up naked on his front porch; he seemed to be making a habit of this lately. He quickly did a visual check on his equipment just to make sure all was in order and it seemed to be, so he dragged himself back into the house to take a shower. His head was still a little too fuzzy from the booze, as he tried to remember what happened the previous night. One of the last things he remembered was talking to Cindy at the party. He tried his hardest to recall more details as he washed away the evenings grime from his body. His mind wandering, it paused on Ben, where the hell did Ben get to last night? Stepping out of the shower he looked in the mirror and noticed faint black markings on his forehead that hadn't fully washed off in the shower, even from the reverse angle he could tell it was Cindy's phone number, something good did happen, he finally got Cindy's new digits. Pulling on his robe he went in search of his flatmate and coffee. When Alex entered the living room swinging the belt, whistling happily, Ben was sat with his head in his hands. His hair was a mess and he looked like and felt like crap. Ben acknowledged Alex with a groan and managed to ask what happened last night as he didn't remember a thing. Knowing how much of a control freak Ben was, Alex just chuckled, placed his no.1 lover mug on the coffee table, leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head and replied 'You. Are. Welcome'.


End file.
